


15

by st_elsewhere



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Fingerfucking, M/M, Size Kink, Teen Angst, but hey pr0n, is there anyone shipping fabpersie?, kinda rushed ending though sorry, kudos and comments are encouraged and appreciated, thank you, that i find awesome, there's something about fabpersie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_elsewhere/pseuds/st_elsewhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><br/>cesc is a lot of things that robin wasn't when he was fifteen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15

 

 

“yes, sir, he’s here with me. he just fell asleep though, um. hmm? oh, yeah. it’s fine, i haven’t seen him for so long, remember?”

robin glances at his younger friend who is currently sleeping in a fetus position on his bed. _even his backside looks exhausted,_ robin thinks, sighing quietly just so cesc and his worried father on the phone won’t hear him. when he was fifteen, he recalls going to football practices and helping cesc with math, not crying himself to sleep because of the classic the-world-is-so-unfair phase every fifteen year olds seem to have once in their life. robin is nineteen now, and honestly? life is good.

“no no no, i don’t have classes on friday, sir, i’ll take care of him.” robin smiles to the carpeted floor and gets up carefully. he needs a drink. “yeah, i’ll take him home on sunday. no seriously, it’s okay, i’ve missed him. i didn’t even know he’s getting taller,” he chuckles to reassure fàbregas senior that it’s a completely pleasant surprise to find cesc with a deep frown and dark circles under his eyes standing right in front of his door a couple of hours ago.

(cesc’s father doesn’t have to know that it’s a completely different kind of surprise for robin when he found out why cesc had his beloved rucksack with him, stuffed with his clothes and other paraphernalia like his toothbrush and shampoo and a thick harry potter book.)

“yes, sir. i promise. good night, sir. i’ll see you soon.” robin bids goodbye as he reaches the mini refrigerator that the dormitory provides in every room. he takes out a can of heineken, sniffs as he pops open the lid, and finishes it in record time. the weight of his cellphone in the left pocket of his training pants serves as a constant reminder why cesc, who hasn’t been in touch with him, not really, decided to go to robin—of all of his friends, plural—to get away from the unfair world.

of course robin is glad that cesc; his next door neighbor, the little brother he will never have—chose him. he was glad for a millisecond—he did miss cesc—but then cesc started crying and his nose was running and it wasn’t like that time when cesc fell from his bike when he was six and robin was ten.

no.

mostly, robin is confused. he knows that the wound hurting this fifteen year old cesc is not going to heal with antiseptic and dinosaur printed band-aid. he’s confused because he _doesn’t know_ how to heal a fifteen year old’s wound which he has nothing to do with. when he was ten, he admitted he didn’t pay attention to where cesc was pedaling until cesc crashed to a lamp post and skinned his knee. cesc’s parents going through a divorce is surely not his fault.

robin crushes the can and throws it to the trash bin, washes his hands, and checks his cellphone again to make sure that his roommate arjen is spending the night at his girlfriend’s.

after brushing his teeth and reviewing a half-finished paper due on tuesday, robin shuts down his laptop, the lights, and climbs to his bed, collecting cesc in his arms, trying to match his breathing with the younger boy’s, and falling asleep with a hazy memory of six year old cesc clinging to him; holding onto the neckline of his optimus prime t-shirt and almost choking him as he sobbed on robin’s piggyback ride back home.

 

 

  
✖

 

 

robin wakes up to a gentle tap on his left shoulder.

arjen has his _what’s up?_ face, which is just his eyebrows high on his forehead and a smile.

cesc is still sleeping.

robin gestures to cesc and mouths to arjen, “my neighbor.”

“ah.” arjen knows who cesc is. he’s a great listener and robin has mentioned about cesc on occasions. “i forgot my notebook. anyway i’ll keep going, go back to sleep.”

robin acknowledges his roommate with a hum and he loosens his right arm around cesc’s head to twist his body.

“i think he’s staying over, jen, for the weekend. y’know,” he whispers to arjen’s back. “it’s kinda urgent.”

“don’t worry, _broer,_ i thought you missed him?” arjen chuckles and begins stuffing his backpack with underwear and clean tops. he goes to the bathroom and comes back a little while later. “see you... sunday? monday?”

“monday, i think i’m taking him home,” robin reaches out to offer his fist. arjen grins and lazily bumps it with his. “thanks a lot, jen, i owe you one.”

“you know i like sushi.”

“deal.”

when arjen says that he’s just kidding, cesc grumbles and hits robin’s chest with his elbows as he rubs his closed eyelids. arjen tiptoes and waves as he sneaks out of their room and robin strokes cesc’s head and when cesc looks up with another deep frown, robin tweaks the tip of his nose as a greeting.

“you’re noisy.” cesc head-butts robin’s chin, yawns, wriggles like a caterpillar, and presses every inch of their bodies from head to toe.

“ow.” robin pushes cesc to lie on his back and then he sits up. “good morning.”

cesc is crossing his arms, still frowning, as he stares to the ceiling and chews his bottom lip.

“what time is it?” cesc pulls the hem of robin’s black t-shirt as a leverage to sit up as well. he leans back against the wall, mumbling, “i didn’t have dinner last night.”

“alright.” robin can’t help himself. his smile is so wide he can feel the muscles on his face stretching way too early on a friday morning. “go take a shower,” he ruffles cesc’s hair, expecting a glare that cesc had established by the time he thought he’s old enough not to be patronized by a boy four years older than him.

instead of the anticipated glare, robin gets a cute face from cesc (a mixture of scrunched nose and a pout, that is).

cesc sings in the shower. some popular tune from america that robin’s heard so much on the radio. robin took a shower just before cesc came last night, and the bathroom is big enough for one and a half grown boy to share; the shower has curtain and all robin needs to do is brushing his teeth. he doesn’t. he waits; checking his twitter, facebook, and tumblr via his cellphone, but doesn’t feel like telling his followers that his childhood friend is visiting him after not talking to each other for about... has it been, like, a year already? robin and his family sat two rows behind the fàbregas last christmas, on a midnight mass where he couldn’t really tell whether cesc’s father and mother already had their fall-out or what, because they all smiled proudly and complimented carlota’s performance as part of the church choir. that was his freshman year, the beginning of his and cesc’s very own fall-out as best friends because robin got into his dream uni in central london and maybe, in cesc’s mind back then, it felt as if robin was abandoning him.

to his defense, they’re friends on facebook and they follow each other on twitter. robin wanted—wants—to apologize, to make the first move, to mend the sudden big gap in their friendship even though he didn— _doesn’t_ (never) understand what the hell happened in the first place. and he always has this gut feeling that cesc would be insulted to even let their friendship fall-out spoken freely between them.

robin blinks when his face gets smacked by a wet towel. it smells like his body wash.

“robin, _i’m starving.”_ cesc jumps to the bed and pushes robin off with his feet. “don’t take too long.”

robin shakes his head. apparently, he doesn’t have to think that much. if cesc can act like nothing’s wrongwrongwrong happening for about a year then what’s there to worry?

 

 

cesc doesn’t really talk during their pancake (american style) breakfast. he orders strawberry milkshake and magically fishes out a half-eaten snickers from the pocket of his tight black jeans. now that robin has paid more details to his younger friend, well, cesc is still shorter than he was when he was fifteen. robin pushes the rest of his peanut butter and jelly pancake to cesc who happily finishes it.

the dark circles under cesc's eyes are gradually fading as the sun comes up higher. the weather is great today, the sky is crystal clear. robin watches as cesc reads the menu over and over again, fidgeting on the red cushioned booth across from him, probably dying to have a chat with robin but is too stubborn to do something about it.

it’s not that robin forgets he’s the older one here. according to his point of view (excuses?) he sees a downturn that requires them to restart everything. the span of nine years that they’ve known each other? deleted, gone, useless. cesc is no longer the hot headed kid with the confidence of a rock star, he’s that small kid who barely understood english and had bravely asked robin to play _fútbol_ with him.

and then robin remembers that he doesn’t have to think too much and nudges cesc’s jiggling knees with his.

“wanna go to hyde park?” he asks, grinning, and an invisible burden is lifted off of his shoulders when his best friend is grinning back at him.

 

 

they have a late lunch at the cafeteria of natural history museum and robin buys cesc a glow in the dark, jelly-like brontosaurus toy and a miniature gorilla from the shop, and then cesc holds his hand as they head back to robin’s dormitory.

robin’s learned that cesc doesn’t ask. cesc takes. it’s only logical that robin gives.

cesc’s hand is dwarfed out compared to his. but their hands fit, like a pair of warm gloves.

(cesc hasn’t really talked yet.)

“let’s go to the cinema,” robin says as they’re about to reach the underground. “how to train your dragon 2 is playing.”

“i want to watch maleficent,” cesc stops walking and looks to his left and right, like an alarmed meerkat. “let’s go. where’s the cinema?”

they pick the centre seats. cesc sits cross legged with a big bucket of popcorn on his lap and robin spends the two hours-ish movie to watch the lights playing wonder on cesc’s relaxed face. cesc looks so much younger in the dark. robin feels old.

cesc doesn’t hold his hand as they ride the crowded tube but he leans his weight completely to robin’s who is leaning against a pole and robin hears him sighing a couple of times like he can’t get enough. of what though, robin doesn’t have any idea.

 

 

dinner is at nando’s but cesc doesn’t seem so energetic anymore.

robin knows cesc won’t like it if he asks are you okay, so he asks, “what? tired?” with a teasing tone instead.

cesc shrugs.

“we can take these home if you want,” he nods towards the abundance of peri-peri chicken on the table. “um, then we can watch cat videos on youtube?”

but cesc doesn’t want to watch cat videos by the time they’ve changed into more comfortable clothes. cesc tip toes and plants a close-mouthed kiss to robin’s idle lips and blushes, stammers, pushes robin away when robin tries to calm him down.

“hey hey look at me,” robin grasps cesc’s thin wrists and locks them against their chests, their heartbeats are overlapping and there are love and fear reflecting on cesc’s dark chocolate eyes. the former is robin’s good friend because he’s had a fair share of girlfriends in his nineteen years as mister popular; it’s safe to say that he’s well acquainted with it.

but the latter?

“cesc,” robin whispers urgently, trying not to panic himself. he uses the tip of his nose to rub the inside of cesc’s tense jaw. “cesc, it’s okay. i don’t mind.” he moves one hand to rest it on his younger friend’s waist. “look at me.”

the blush is spreading all the way from cesc’s cheekbones to his ears. it’s a pretty sight, robin thinks.

“‘m sorry,” cesc clutches the back of robin’s black t-shirt. it’s like a deja vu. “‘m so sorry,” he’s frowning and he looks like he’s going to burst into tears anytime soon.

“i’m not,” robin moves the other hand to cradle cesc’s jaw and chin. his hand is really big on cesc’s paling face. “do you hear me? i’m not.”

“but you don’t like boys.” cesc deadpans, the ever so petulant child, like he’s not going to believe robin easily even though it’s perfectly clear that he wants to kiss robin more than anything.

“i don’t like boys,” robin slithers that hand to the back of cesc’s neck. “i _don’t_ like _boys._ okay?” his thumb is drawing absentminded circles on the soft skin there, and cesc is a smart fifteen year old, because without further ado he tiptoes again to lick the bottom of robin’s lip with his spicy tongue and robin opens his mouth wide, closing his eyes and kissing back.

cesc is breathing hard through his nose like he always does whenever he’s angry. loud, miserable, and cesc-esque. except that this time it’s not anger consuming cesc’s conscience, it’s _wantwantwant._

robin wants, too.

cesc gasps when robin’s hands are traveling downdowndown and down, passing his ass, pulling at the back of his thighs and then cesc is yelping, breaking their kiss, obediently hugging robin’s head tightly and wrapping his thin legs around robin’s torso as robin grunts, hauls cesc higher, and throws them both to his unmade bed.

cesc oof-s and is about to grumble again but robin silences him with a brief kiss.

“nnn don’t stop.”

“i won’t, just,” robin pushes at cesc’s knees, spreading cesc’s legs while he’s sitting back on his heels, staring down at his best friend who looks like the epitome of sinful yet irresistible wrongness; who looks painfully _fifteen_ but eager and sure.

“is this okay with you?”

cesc scoffs and raises his left leg to kick at robin, but robin is quicker. he locks cesc’s ankles with his hands and gets the answer he wants.

oh, he _wants._

“i blew my school team’s goalkeeper once,” cesc starts conversationally after a meaningful exchange of sharp look and out of character shyness between them.

“yeah?” robin’s eyes dart down rabbit-quick to cesc’s swollen lips. “how was it?” he leans down to rest his weight on his elbows, bending cesc’s knees so he can settle comfortably on top of cesc.

“his size is just...” cesc makes a face, that half-pout half-scrunched nose and upon thisclose robin can count the scrunched skin on cesc’s nose. “but i choked anyway.”

robin laughs, only because he thinks it’s hot that cesc, _his_ cesc, is openly talking about sex.

“did you like it?”

“no.”

“what do you like, then?”

“you know who i like.”

“since when?”

cesc half-heartedly slaps robin’s unintentional smile off of his face.

“alright,” robin catches cesc’s bad hand and licks the inside of cesc’s wrist. “are you sure about this? i think i could go to jail.”

cesc rolls his eyes. “idiot,” he lifts his hips up so robin can feel the bulge straining his spiderman printed pajama pants. “you’re totally hard, too!” he surges forward and bites robin’s chin until it hurts.

“ow ow, okay,” robin jumps off of the bed, rubbing at his chin, smiling like an idiot for sure. “just tell me i’m your first,” he retorts as a joke, digging under the mattress for his stashed lube.

cesc kicks his side, hides his face with both hands, and mumbles something that suspiciously sounds like _of course it will be you, jesus._

robin’s chest swells.

cesc doesn’t want to get completely naked and he tells robin to leave their t-shirts on as he wriggles off of his pajama pants and underwear. robin complies, presses a kiss on the hot skin of cesc’s navel, and folds cesc’s knees to his chest.

“have you ever heard of fingering?” he swipes his thumb on the rim of cesc’s ass and makes a circling motion. cesc moans.

“i tried it a couple of times, didn’t like it.”

“why?”

“look at my sad, chubby fingers.”

“girls would love your sad, chubby fingers.”

“ew.”

robin snorts. that was a trick question. he’d thought cesc, being fifteen and all, is in his experimenting time with both genders. robin did kiss approximately less than four boys before, but he didn’t get off with them. he’s straight, but cesc has always been his. might as well losing his gay virginity with the one who has never been anyone else’s right?

“robin, i’m dying here.” cesc pokes robin’s left ear with his cold toes. at least he’s blushing.

“sorry,” robin apologizes to humor his younger neighbor and coats his long and slim fingers with the water based lube. “open your legs,” he bends his upper body to reach cesc’s hole, “don’t kick me.”

cesc grips the back of his spread knees with both hands, and _yells_ when robin uses his middle finger to probe in.

it’s different. the clenching is way, way tighter, though not as moist. robin doesn’t want to hurt cesc, he’s not going to take a risk, so he pours more lube straight to cesc’s hole and cesc gasps, his cock twitching alive.

“alright?”

_“ngghh~”_

robin adds his index finger and pushes it in along slowly. he stretches his fingers to the side, not yet scissoring cesc’s ass but still trying to loosen up the tighttighttight velvety muscles a little bit. cesc is suppressing his cute moans by clamping his mouth shut, thinning his lips and biting his bottom lip stubbornly when robin rotates his wrist and starts fucking him in earnest; pulling out his fingers until only the tips are inside and then thrusting back in faster and deeper.

robin is positively _salivating_ when he gets his focus back and all he can see is cesc lying on his bed, half-naked and willing and is pushing back against his fingers wantonly, and all he can hear is the slick sound of his lubed fingers preparing cesc’s ass for his cock.

_slickslickslickslic—_

“more?” robin asks, breathless.

“yes, please,” cesc answers, his nostrils are flaring cutely.

it’s three fingers now, and cesc’s body has gone all taut as he pushes back to the intrusion, his thin legs don’t need to be held anymore for they’re staying wide open in the air almost in automatic mode while cesc’s arms are straining on his side as he grips the bed sheet tightly.

cesc’s sweats smell like johnsonn’s baby powder.

and fuck if it doesn’t stir robin’s cock even harder.

“cesc, cesc, listen to me,” he blabs as he pulls his fingers out unceremoniously. cesc whines at the loss and glares and robin nearly rips his striped shorts and throws it to the floor and doesn’t bother with lube, just spits right to his palm and sighs deeply for the first contact he has with his cock tonight.

“what?!” cesc impatiently sits up, looking annoyed for a blink of an eye before gasping as he stares at robin’s length.

robin doesn’t even have time to feel _smug._

“can i fuck you?” he asks, his heart is on his throat. he uses all of his willpower to stop stroking his cock and digs his fingernails to his knees. “do i have your consent, cesc?” he asks again, more desperate up to a point of no dignity left because he knows he’s cheering out loud when cesc nods and whimpers his consent.

“let me just—” robin jumps to his feet and goes to find his wallet. he keeps a condom there, like any sexually active sophomore. except that he can’t find any. he doesn’t know where arjen stashes his. fuck. bathroom? no such luck, van persie. your backpack?

nope.

“what are you doing?” cesc weakly throws a pillow at robin who stands dumbly by the bathroom door with his cock jutting out towards his heaving stomach, giving up.

“i ran out of condoms,” robin whispers in defeat, running one greasy with lube hand through his damp hair.

cesc visibly swallows, blinks, squares his jaw and shoulders, and whispers back—but not in defeat, never—that he trusts robin, that i want you, robin, _please._

“are you su—”

“you’re lucky i’m too scared to ride your silly cock, robin, i swear to god! do you want me to beg?!”

that’s funny and _hot_ and exactly what kind of nervous nonsense cesc would spew in the middle of getting laid. all those hot girls were never this funny. but then again they’re not cesc.

is this what it feels like to walk underwater? robin is holding his breath as he goes back to the bed. cesc is looking at him from behind his dark eyelashes, shifting so he can reach out to wrap one arm around robin’s thighs and taking robin’s cock with the other to bring it to his mouth.

cesc kisses the head of robin’s cock, puckering his lips and licking but not swallowing it whole. it’s not exactly teasing. it’s like cesc is reminding robin that it’s okay to surrender, look at me, i’ve always been yours since the beginning, please don’t go.

robin gently untangles cesc from his body and pushes him back down to the bed just as gently. cesc’s eyes are almost black when robin slips his left arm as a makeshift pillow for cesc’s head, wanting to keep him closer during what they’re going to do as soon as robin finishes lathering his silly cock with lube.

“it’s my first time, too, so.” robin grits his teeth as he gives a couple of measured tugs for his silly, _hard_ cock. “fuck, cesc,” he chuckles/growls when he spills a small amount of precum to cesc’s clothed belly.

and then he pushes in.

and everything else in the world is dulled in comparison to cesc’s tight heat and the way it pains him physically to breathe in order to calm down because _jesusfucktheclenching!_ cesc’s throbbing inner muscles are suffocating his cock and cesc is tensing all around him even more and is cesc blinking back tears?!

_fuck._

“shit, cesc! cesc are you alright? i’m—” robin heaves as he uses his elbows to push himself off of cesc’s smallsmallsmall body beneath him. he chokes as he begins pulling his cock out of cesc’s ass, but then cesc sobs don’t please don’t, robin, please stay please please i’m fine.

robin’s further protest is cut off because cesc is slamming his mouth to his and he’s hiking his hips up to make it all easier for robin.

oh so much easier.

“oh my god,” cesc drawls out his moan as robin struggles not to fuck into him senselessly. “oh god,” cesc closes his eyes, his mouth is open and his tongue is peeking out as he pants a rhythmic _ah ah ah_ in time with robin’s thrusts. “oh god so good,” he shudders and goes pliant underneath robin’s rocking body, his arms are falling to the bed to twist the sheet and his legs are tightening around robin’s waist.

“yeah?” robin presses forward to plaster their upper bodies together, peppering butterfly kisses to the juncture of cesc’s neck and shoulder, feeling the pulses thrumming frantically just like their heartbeats. he entwines their hands together, locking their fingers and squeezing, and doesn’t wait for cesc to answer him; he begins to pick up his pace, already getting used to the unbelievable tightness, liking the increased volume and intensity of skin slapping against skin as he thruststhruststhrusts and thrusts the squelching from the lube and his precum in cesc’s scorching hot ass sounds like the filthiest porn ever.

“mmmnnghhh,” cesc mewls like a kitten, right before robin pushes himself up to sit on his knees and grabs the back of cesc’s sweaty knees and pushes in harder and then cesc shouts, his back is curving like a bow, as robin hits something deep inside of him.

robin halts to a stop abruptly, sliding out halfway, helplessly spurting more precum.

when cesc opens his eyes, they’re dilated and almost manic and robin knows he didn’t do anything weird just then.

“what...” cesc croaks out, licking his lips, his labored breathing is hitched. “robin, what?”

“i-i dunno,” robin rubs cesc’s kneecaps with his fingers. “was that good?”

“good? i think i saw heaven!” cesc yelps when his scoff is causing him to clench around robin’s cock. robin pushes back in slowly to ease their urge. “please do that again?” cesc makes grabby hands at robin, swinging his legs higher to hook them on robin’s shoulders.

robin frowns, though.

“you’re gonna folded into half, y’know?” he ignores cesc’s spread arms to hold cesc’s cute calves. “i mean, if i lean into you and fucking you like this?”

cesc blushes and he admits inaudibly, “my hips hurt.”

“aw, baby,” robin blurts out, not caring about future consequences that’s suspiciously rhymes with ‘you should’ve known better’ from a certain spaniard. “i’m not going to hurt you, period.” he firmly puts his hands on cesc’s ass, easing his cock out and growling at the sensation of stretched muscles trying to hold him in. “fuck,” he sighs pitifully at the sight of his purpling cock.

“are you okay?” robin slithers onto his side next to cesc, who has covered his reddened face with his crossed, skinny arms.

“it feels so weird,” cesc pouts and robin chuckles, presses a smooching kiss to his left elbow. “i was so full with your cock, but then i got so empty and it’s like i want your cock in me all day long from now! ugh! i hate you!”

“now now,” robin slips one hand to cesc’s iron man t-shirt, going straight to cesc’s pert nipples. cesc whines, but he’s not complaining. “we should jerk off,” again, robin uses his other hand to cradle cesc’s head as he slides down to level their crotches. cesc dutifully lies on his side, pressing their cocks and blue balls together.

when robin pinches his right nipple _hard,_ cesc sobs, “but i want your cock.”

“that good, huh?” robin moves his hand down to grab a handful of cesc’s ass and cesc keens against him, doesn’t even bark at his lame confidence boost. fine.

“i assume you’re not that scared to ride my cock anymore?” he asks, putting in his middle finger into cesc’s wet hole and when cesc gasps he continues the lazy ministration.

cesc has the best reaction, though. robin is not sure whether his finger is magical or cesc is just a slut for him. which is a good thing, of course. robin hopes cesc is not going to develop a hobby of reacting wantonly to other, older boys with his high pitched moans and awkward cuteness.

“hm? are you?” robin asks again, teasing again, squeezing his arm pillowing cesc’s head.

“shut up, let’s do it.” cesc shoves robin’s face away when robin tries to kiss him and blushing somehow prettily, he climbs to robin’s lap, urging robin to sit up and lean against the headboard. what cesc does next can only be described as obscene, in robin’s opinion, with how he reaches one hand behind to guide robin’s cock to his awaiting hole and the other is bunching up his iron man t-shirt so it won’t get in his way fucking himself down to robin’s cock.

robin’s uncontrollable moan is _embarrassing._

“ah,” fortunately cesc is too preoccupied to notice. “ah, _god._ it’s—it’s so much better, robin, i hate you.”

“that—” robin chokes when cesc’s ass is pressed flush against his hips and balls and fuck everything, he’s not going to last long!

 _“oh.”_ cesc bares his neck to the ceiling as he rolls his ass experimentally, raising up a little and grinding down smoothly back. his nails are hurting robin’s abs, and he looks so fucking hot when the hem of his iron man t-shirt falls just above his equally purpling cock.

robin holds onto cesc’s spine, remembering that cesc said his hips hurt, probably can act as cesc’s body anchor or something. cesc doesn’t seem to be bothered anyway; he’s liquid-like and enthusiastic like never before.

“robin can you,” cesc huffs, slowing down, “can you shift to your left?”

“like this?” robin does as he’s told, thrusting up.

“nnn~nooo, more. again.”

“here—”

“AH!” cesc’s whole body jerks like he’s electrocuted and robin has to hold him steady or else he’s going to fall to his back. robin thrusts up until his own ass is leaving the bed and there’s a winning smile blooming on cesc’s face as he hits the same spot for the third time that night.

“there?” robin keeps hitting what later he finds out on google as prostrate: the holy button of gay sex (he swears he didn’t fail biology) and grunts when cesc nods and accidentally clenches on him. “gonna come?”

cesc nods again and he looks so lethal when he climaxes with a couple of hard strokes of his right hand; he’s not delicate at all, definitely different than those pretty girls and their coy orgasms. cesc shudders and tightens impossibly around him and robin makes sure he programs the way cesc flicks his skinny wrist in his head for future reference.

robin gathers cesc’s boneless body to his arms, bends his knees, fucksfucksfucksfucks into cesc’s swollen inner muscles, and muffles his growl by biting a memento to the pad of cesc’s left shoulder, deciding that he doesn’t think he will find any enjoyment from girls after experiencing the wonder of coming in his underage best friend’s tight ass.

 

 

  
✖

 

 

the next day, a drizzly saturday, cesc sulks from the moment he wakes up until robin half-runs to the nearest tesco to buy lots and lots of cornetto, mac n’ cheese, pepsi cola, and chocolate, banana, and mint flavored condoms per cesc’s request because he’s curious about the flavoring on such thin, latex material.

the cashier is a middle-aged woman who winks at him and robin takes a mental note not to go to tesco on saturday ever again.

cesc is exactly where robin left him; lying face down on the stained bed with his earphones on. there is no television in the room, but cesc said he didn’t want to watch anything that is not desperate housewives on robin’s laptop (robin doesn’t watch drama, thank you very much).

robin heats up mac n’ cheese on the dorm’s communal kitchen and the creamy smell is waking up grumpy—but sated!—cesc from his nap. robin smiles like an idiot at him, but cesc blushes and looks away and tells robin to feed him.

“don’t ask,” cesc whispers when robin helps him getting up from the bed because he needs to change the sheet. “it hurts, but i wanted it. so shut up.” he hugs robin and nuzzles his face like a cat to robin’s chest. “i can’t wait to get taller,” he’s still whispering, delaying robin’s task which isn’t important at all, really. “i want to look at you straight in the eye, robin. i want to be able to kiss you.”

robin lets cesc understand that his beating heart is palpitating because of him.

the drizzle has become a thunderous rain.

“but i like you pocket sized like this,” robin says in a mock serious tone and leans down to kiss cesc’s pouting lips.

“shut up.” cesc doesn’t kiss back, though, but it’s okay.

“i’ll wait,” robin pinches cesc’s cheeks and they spend the rest of the day watching desperate housewives on the internet.

 

 

  
✖

 

 

cesc breaks the news like any fifteen year old would; being moody during the date and is bursting into tears at the end. when robin was fifteen he didn’t have to pseudo-break up with anyone, so he doesn’t have any idea how to react to cesc telling him in between hiccups and snots that he’s coming back to barcelona with his papi, that he couldn’t possibly choose his mami over papi, robin, i can’t, i love him too much.

that, robin knows.

“b-but you can visit me,” cesc tries to smile and he looks so ridiculously cute the spark of anger and disappointment in robin’s head are vanishing without a trace. “you’ll like barcelona. and i told papi i’m going to your uni in three years.”

“well,” robin wipes cesc’s face clean with his hand and smears the sticky residue to his polo shirt. “deal. or i can find a job and settle in barcelona. three years from now i’ll be twenty two.” he doesn’t elaborate that there’s a hole in cesc’s logic; if he’s going to robin’s london based uni when he’s eighteen then that means he’s leaving his papi all the same. robin can’t be selfish.

“we can skype.” cesc sniffs and climbs to robin’s lap. arjen is out for the weekend to his girlfriend’s, as usual. “i will send postcards.”

“of course,” robin sighs, “i’ll probably graduate when i’m twenty one.” he sinks back onto his bed, bringing cesc down with him.

“and i’ll be taller than you by then.”

“i sincerely hope not.”

cesc laughs, but then his eyes are welling up again and maybe when robin was fifteen he wasn’t capable of this endless amount of angst and love and fear like cesc is currently having. when robin was fifteen he didn’t understand those feelings at all. he’s lucky he has cesc to show him what he’s been missing for years, and he’s grateful that he can be by cesc’s side through it all.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
